


Desperate Measures

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Cute, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Sam, Omega Sam, Scent Marking, Sex, Sexy smut, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in the middle of heat and he needs something or someone to help him through it, because Dean smells so goddamn good right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter I worked really hard on it. Please comment below what you think, dont be shyyy

"Shit! shit, shit, shit!" Sam was near tears at this point. His whole body ached, he couldn't control his overwhelming need, he was sweating all over the place, and he couldn't even be in the same room as his brother. He was a complete and total mess. 

It was seven o'clock in the morning when his heat hit him, and now it was ten. Three hours of whining in the bathroom and hot showers, because that was about the only thing that helped with the achiness. Sam was pretty sure that Dean knew by now, I mean how could he not? Sam nearly yelped when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Sam, you've been in there for hours... everything ok?" And that's when Sam knew that he would have to tell him, that very fucking minute. The sound of Dean's deep, powerful, lustful, godamn sexy voice was enough to make Sam whimper even more.

"N-no... please come in," When Dean did Sam was panting on the floor, completely naked.

"Sam-"

"I need to tell you something..." Dean sat down on the toilet, Sam could tell he was mentally preparing for the worst, and he should be. It's not everyday that your "boyfriend" tells you that their an Omega, and need you to fuck them, but Sam was at his last straw, he couldn't think of another option. "I need you to fuck me," Sam panted out.

Dean smirked at this, his usual sexy smirk that he got when Sam begged him to do anything sexual. 

"Do you now?"

"Yes... you need to put your cock in me,... n-now" Sam could feel the slick leaking onto the floor now, it was starting, and for some reason his brother smelled so damn good right now. A mixture of gun powder and whiskey that he liked usually but at this moment he couldn't get enough of the smell, it was intoxicating. 

"Just give me a minute Sammy-"

"No... I need it now!" Sam hadn't realized how loud he had gotten, but when Dean jumped he knew it must of been pretty loud.

"Jesus Christ..." Dean said under his breath.

"I'm an Omega..." Sam blurted out, he immediatly covered his face once he saw the expression on his brother's face.

"No.... no Dad gave us those supplements-"

"Dean I am... down in hell... they made my heat come back, I don't know, they made me take this pill," Dean was at a lose for words, he had presented as an Alpha, so helping him wasn't the issue, he just wasn't sure that his knot swelled anymore. The point of taking those supplements was to make it not swell when engaging in sex. 

"Was it in some kind of bottle?"

"Yeah, it was like this pink pill," Sam closed his eyes as another wiff of his brother caught his nose, god he smelled so good. "Mmm, Dean I love you... but if you don't fuck me now... your going to have to leave," Sam moaned louder as Dean came closer, his scent overwhelming his senses.

"Alright, alright," Dean got down on the floor with him, stroking his cheek and brushing his hair back behind his ears. He helped him into the bedroom, where the air was cold and the atmosphere was so clear. Dean's smell wasn't so concentrated, which took the edge off, for the moment at least. 

"De..."

"Shh," Dean spoke softly, rubbing his cheek and kissing his neck as Sam panted and whined. "You have to calm down baby boy," 

"Fuck... I'm in fucking heat... there is no calming down," Sam moaned louder as Dean nipped at his ear, and he secretly like it when his baby brother squirmed under him. "You h-have to fuck meee... now. Please, D-dean.... noww," Sam was gripping at Dean's shirt now, trying so desperately to get what he wanted. He was willing to do almost anything, just so he could have his big brother's fat, amazing cock inside him. 

Dean smiled and then began to undress himself, starting with his undershirt that he had worn to bed last night, then his boxers, which made Sam whine even more. Dean secretly loved teasing his brother to death, especially wehn he was so desperate to be fucked into oblivion. Between teasing and hearing Sam beg for him he didn't know what he loved better. 

"Deannn," Sam whined, god he was so damn impatient. Dean rolled his eyes and then climbed ontop of the bed, hovering over his needy brother who was almost in tears. 

"Want me to fuck you baby boy? Want me to relieve some of that pressure? Hmm, is that what you want?" Dean was now grinding into a needy Sam who was one dirty sentence away from flipping his brother over and riding him until he came at least twenty times. 

"Mmm," That was the only thing Sam could get out, and that was the only thing he wanted to get out. He was way too needy and horny to go back and forth about how badly he wanted his cock, because Dean already knew damn well that he was a slut for his cock. Dean took Sam's long moans as a 'yes' and quickly spread his legs, which made Sam squeal with both excitement and needyness. Dean fingered his wet, open hole, which made his cock twitch with anticipation. He didn't need to waste time trying to finger him open, because his body had already taken care of that for him, and when Sam moaned one last time, so long and so desperate, Dean snapped. He was no longer in a teasing mood, it was like a switch had flipped in his brain. 

Now Sammy smelled so fucking good, like shampoo and baby lotion, and the more he breathed him in the more he became addicted to the scent. And now his cock was throbbing even more, but more prominant at the base. He felt so protective too, and the only thing he wanted to do at the given time was to mark him as his, so he did. He bit down on his baby brother's neck near the collar bone. Sam moaned loudly and arched his back as Dean began to moan and bite harder. He wanted it to be noticable, so whoever got a look at Sammy knew who he belonged to, he only stopped when he heard Sam sob painfully. He pulled back and admired the blood red mark he had left, it clashed so well with his semi-pale skin, his beautiful, baby soft skin. 

"Mine," He growled, now he was just as desperate as Sam, and it only took Sam's high pitched whine for him to snap back into reality and slam deep and hard into him. 

Sam was finally getting what he has desperately needed for the past four hours now, so when he cried out his brother's name so loudly that he could hear the echo, neither of them were suprised. He was about ready to cry from tears of joy, he loved being filled up, he craved it. Everytime Dean slammed back into him, or moaned, or even better growled, another wave of pheromones and pleasure filled his body and mind. 

"Fuck... harder! Goddammit... give it to me harder Dean!" Sam couldn't control himself, not with Dean hitting his prostate just right with every thrust. He could safely say that he was officially in heaven, no other sensation could top this one, not even cuddling. Every moan, every breath and sigh and needy little chant for his brother was fucked out of him mercily as Dean slammed his hips into him over and over again. No breaks, no breathers.

"Mmm, baby...-"

"Dean! Oh my fucking god!" Sam whined loudly as he rolled his head back. He was trying to keep quiet, he really was, but it was kinda impossible. "Oh fuck...Oh my god I'm gonna fucking cum... all over you... fuck!" Sam screamed, actually screamed at the top of his fucking lungs, and Dean had to actually make an effort in covering his mouth, which failed, because Sam only screamed louder. 

"Cum baby boy, show me how good I am at fucking you," Dean bit his neck again, because honestly he loved fucking doing it. He had forgotten what it felt like to be an Alpha, to fill the need of an Omega in heat, to smell the delicious pheromones, he couldn't be more happy in this moment. The only thing that made it that made it that much better was when Sam did cum, all over his stomach, and that's when he felt it. His knot started to swell and as it did he was getting closer and closer until finally it popped, the pleasure bursted all at once and Dean couldn't restrain himself from screaming, out loud, until the walls echoed and until he heard Bobby scream upstairs to 'quiet down'. 

"You ok?" Sam laughed breathily and gently squeezed his brother's bicep as he continued to breath heavily. 

"Yeah, I think so," Dean began to laugh with Sam, who was laughing pretty hard. "Was that... ya' know... satisfying enough for your... heat thing whatever the hell its called,"

"Well... I'm not a needy moaning mess, so I'd say it was a success." He smiled and leaned up to steal a kiss from the very edge of his brother's chin. "Thank you," He whispered, and he immediatly began to pepper kisses along his jaw line until Dean gave in and tilted his head downward to caught his lips with his.

"Isn't that what I'm here for? To fuck you into oblivion when you need it?" He smirked when Sam rolled his and leaned up for another kiss, which Dean happily gave him. "Now, I'm gonna go change-"

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why the hell not? We just had sex,"

"Cause we're kinda' stuck together for the next like ten minutes," Sam closed his eyes shut because he knew what came next. Dean would have a mini freak out moment where nothing Sam said would matter.

"'The fuck you mean?!" Sam could feel him getting hot, his whole body heated up almost instantly, and as much as Sam loved it when it did that, right now was not the time. Dean had lifted up off of Sam in an attempt to take out his cock from Sam pink, stuffed whole, but when he tuged back to try and seperate them, a shot of immense pain rain up his spine, and he cried out in unison with Sam."Fuck, this is bad this is really fucking bad," Dean was panicking now, and nothing was worse than Dean panicking.

"De. it's natural," Sam whispered, he didn't dare raise his voice, not now.

"Natural?!"

"Yes, it means we're mated.... for life," Sam was proud to have said that sentence, because there was no one in the entire world he would rather be mated to, he just hoped Dean felt the same way because if he didn't, Sam would be more than devistated.

"As in... I'm your Alpha for life... and your my Omega?"

"Mhm," Sam bit his lip as he looked up at his brother.

Dean smiled, like actually smiled, from ear to ear. 

"There are no words to describe how I feel right now," He smiled more as he leaned down and kissed Sammy. 

"How about 'I love you'," Sam whispered on Dean's lips, before kissing him once again.

"Yeah, that" Dean breathed before deepening the kiss, he grabbed his brother's chin and stroked it lovingly as his soft lips intertwined with his brother's.

"Mmm, say it,"

"Come on Sam you know I love you," Dean said gruffly against his neck.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem saying it," Sam arched his back when Dean found the sweet spot behind his ear, he was moaning again, because he was turning him on... again.

"I love you Sammy baby," Dean smiled against his neck when Sam moaned at the words.


End file.
